robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:ToastUltimatum/Archive 6
Badge Requests As usual, badge requests can be placed here. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 19:05, May 2, 2018 (UTC) Surprise, surprise. I thought I'd do these two together, rather than leave two messages here in a week. First, Roobarb. Edit history] *Expanded design section. *A section on the team. *A qualification section. *Expanded summaries for every battle, with more pictures and quotes. *Over 20,000 characters of text. Secondly, Typhoon. Edit history *Expanded summaries for each battle, with more pictures and quotes. *Expanded the Design section with information from the interview in Robot Wars Club newsletter. *Added pictures of the robots insides and testing from the Rampaging Chariots website and the team's YouTube channel. *Over 8,500 characters of text. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 19:50, May 6, 2018 (UTC) :You can indeed, Typhoon was an excellent choice of write-up. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 20:59, May 6, 2018 (UTC) ::Thank you. Next up, Judge Shred. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 09:00, May 7, 2018 (UTC) Having finished work on the Judge Shred article, time for another request. Edit history *Added to the Design section. *Team images, with photos for every member. *Expanded summaries for every battle, with more pictures and quotes. *Over 28,000 characters of text. *Information on the team's Techno Games appearance. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 17:49, May 12, 2018 (UTC) :Good work, redeem the badge. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 07:57, May 13, 2018 (UTC) ::Thanks Toast, I will be going on holiday tomorrow, but will be back 22nd of May. The next two expansions I'm planning are The Revolutionist and Tyranabot. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 08:24, May 13, 2018 (UTC) :::You'll have skip to Tyranabot after all - I've genuinely already started it, just got this message part-way through my Heat H write-up. Looking forward to The Revolutionist, and there are plenty of other US robots waiting too. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 08:33, May 13, 2018 (UTC) ::::Change of plan, I'm going to do Bunny Attack next. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 21:51, May 13, 2018 (UTC) I'd like to request a badge for the Bunny Attack page. Edit history *Added to the Design section. *Added a number of new images, including a team photo. *Expanded summaries for every battle, with more quotes. *Over 17,000 characters of text. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 14:59, June 1, 2018 (UTC) :Go ahead and redeem the elusive Bunny Attack badge. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 15:23, June 1, 2018 (UTC) Just finished work on the Corkscrew page, I'd like to request a badge. Edit history *Added to the Design and Qualification sections. *Added a section on The Team *Added a number of new images, including a team photo. *Expanded summaries for every battle, with more quotes. *Over 20,000 characters of text. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 10:32, June 6, 2018 (UTC) :Sure thing. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 12:31, June 6, 2018 (UTC) Dominator 2 expansion completed, I'd like to request a badge. Edit history *Expanded the Design section *Added a Qualification section. *Added a section on the team, with photos for each member. *Expanded summaries for every battle, with more quotes and pictures. *Over 71,000 characters of text. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 20:45, June 21, 2018 (UTC) :Certainly, well done! [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 23:11, June 21, 2018 (UTC) Having done my first expansion of a House Robot article, expanding the Mr. Pscyho article, I'd like to request a badge. Edit history *Greatly expanded robot history *Added lots more photos and quotes. *Over 28,000 characters of text. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 16:18, September 28, 2018 (UTC) :Thoroughly deserved, one of the most worthwhile projects you’ve ever taken on, give yourself a badge. Like I said before, if you can upgrade two more House Robot pages, there’ll be a full award waiting. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 18:00, September 28, 2018 (UTC) ::Thanks Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 18:53, September 28, 2018 (UTC) How much more work would I have to do on The Revolutionist to earn a badge? I ask this because I have done most of the page, but I there is more to do, but unfortunately, until I get my computer back, I won't be able to. For example, I was going to use the Team LOGICOM website to expand the page, but the library computer blocked it. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 14:19, July 6, 2018 (UTC) :I would be happy to award the badge in advance if you are able to make sure every battle has at least two images. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 17:19, July 6, 2018 (UTC) Hey Toast, I'd like to request a badge for finally completing the expansion of Dantomkia's article, which consisted of over 31,000 characters, expansions to design, live events and galleries and the addition of much needed quotes and images. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 11:14, August 2, 2018 (UTC) :Marc you’re fully aware I’m in Las Vegas, why would you— :Sure I guess!! [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 13:49, August 2, 2018 (UTC) Artos I found what could be my next article, it's a robot that F2Q for Series 7 (or at least it intended to qualify for Series 7, according to the archived Robot Wars website) called Artos: http://web.archive.org/web/20040109083840/http://www.artros.netfirms.com:80/parts.html I dunno whether you wanna look at it yourself perhaps? I did try to ask ages ago on the Facebook group and got nothing in return.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 11:13, May 17, 2018 (UTC) :I'd be happy to see you give this a go. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 15:23, June 1, 2018 (UTC) Rankdown Hey Toast; you're up in the rankdown. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 22:31, June 29, 2018 (UTC) ::Hey Toast, it’s your turn again. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 23:02, July 6, 2018 (UTC) Backlog of candidates for deletion I have noticed that on the category Candidates for deletion (for some reason it is not allowing me to link to it), there is a notable backlog. Some pages (including multiple team pages and images), have remained candidates for years, while others (such as FA/86 and Audited Series 2 Basepage) were created accidentally and require deletion. Seeing as deletion can only be performed by admins, mind if you clear out this backlog? Thanks. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 07:50, July 25, 2018 (UTC) :I had consciously not deleted the team pages because I would rather keep them all, and I also couldn't remove the category because there wasn't enough consensus to say that the discussion had concluded. The others I was already in the process of deleting. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 07:53, July 25, 2018 (UTC) OOTA Discord I want to join the Discord, but the link on Reddit isn't working for me. Are their any other links into the Discord? --H.V. LOBSTA (talk) 14:39, July 27, 2018 (UTC) : This is the link on my talk page when I asked for the same thing: https://discordapp.com/invite/CXx3vDR :Let me know if it works. Please remember to sign your post next time :) [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 14:36, July 27, 2018 (UTC) Oops, I derped there, thanks for the link though --H.V. LOBSTA (talk) 14:39, July 27, 2018 (UTC) Er, just checked the link and it still isn't working, and I think I remember why. Last Halloween, I went onto Discord for the first time, and went onto the OOTA Discord. I went in like I knew everyone, even though, at that time, I didn't know many in the community. I learnt later that the mods were wary of new users, as Pootigottam/Avalanche had been banned for bullying Scorpion1m, and was trying to get back using a series of alts. Pootigottam acted in a certain way that the mods knew when he had a new alt, and thusly banned him (Toast and ThatRedOtter are two of the mods, and I think will be able to confirm this). When I arrived on the OOTA Discord, I acted very much like a Pootigottam alt would've, even using a profile picture that he used from time to time. I was eventually banned at around 10:00PM. I felt quite sick for being compared to what Avalanche did, and I tried to block the incident from my mind. I also stopped using my old Reddit account. Now I realise, I should've just explained myself better, or at all, but everything happened so fast, I didn't bother to fix it, but now, I think I am able to mend this. I am asking Toast to unban me from the OOTA Discord. I don't want an apology though, I know you guys were doing your job, and I was just an unlucky idiot, for acting in such a way that I would be targeted. Yours Faithfully, --H.V. LOBSTA (talk) 15:22, July 27, 2018 (UTC) :I'm afraid I can't really help you with that, but I know someone who can. I've spoken to ThatRedOtter, and he wants you to PM him on Discord (he's TheDamBeaver on Discord). What is your username on discord? [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 15:27, July 27, 2018 (UTC) ::H.V LOBSTA, no second full stop. --H.V. LOBSTA (talk) 15:31, July 27, 2018 (UTC) :::Apparently your name is no longer on the ban list, but there are two users with deleted usernames. I suggest either making a new account or renaming your current one. Sorry I can't be more help. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) Maybe its because I was named something else when it happened: Flamingstew. That info might be of help. --H.V. LOBSTA (talk) 17:39, July 27, 2018 (UTC) Audited EW1 I really hate pestering people for votes, so I do this very reluctantly, but I am rather short ATM, especially on the rumble. CrashBash (talk) 16:42, September 30, 2018 (UTC) Gauntlet Routes template I've tried to create a new template to create a table for the three gauntlet routes (Template:Gauntlet Routes), but I can't get the template to input the data I want. It's something to do with the I think, but I've not made a template in ages and can't remember how to do this. If you have time, could you have a look at it and fix it. Thanks. Jimlaad43(talk) 14:25, October 30, 2018 (UTC) :You were missing a { / } on each side, it's fixed now. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 15:48, October 30, 2018 (UTC) ::Thanks, you're a legend! Hopefully I won't forget that in the future. Jimlaad43(talk) 15:49, October 30, 2018 (UTC) Rankdown Hey Toast, you actually can't cut your own nominees unless the pool is more than half of yours, I'll need you to pick a different bot, thanks. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 00:41, November 13, 2018 (UTC) Hi Hello, I used to be TheRandomone360, but I left and now I’m back. Has anything big happened since I was gone? TheAlmightyOctopodeOfRandomness (talk) 17:17, November 20, 2018 (UTC) :Plenty of edits, somebody went around the wiki to make sure all Series 1-4 images were in 4:3, but nothing you really need to be aware of. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 17:34, November 20, 2018 (UTC) ::Indeed. Plenty of image uploads by moi, lists, Rankings and other fun bits and bobs. Also I declared myself supreme leader of controversy.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 18:19, November 20, 2018 (UTC) Ok Mr. Supreme Leader of Controversy, thank you!TheAlmightyOctopodeOfRandomness (talk) 20:15, November 20, 2018 (UTC) Series 2 Heat G and H I'm afraid I don't have Heats G or H, in fact the last I checked I don't think Nick does ether. So I can't do a "HD" remake.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 16:21, November 22, 2018 (UTC) :That's how forgettable Rampage is, it didn't even occur to me that is was in one of those heats! [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 16:50, November 22, 2018 (UTC)